<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Never Walk Away by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952847">I'll Never Walk Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piece by Piece [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, background Robby/Matthew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt knew from the moment Matthew met Robby that Robby was going to be part of their lives forever. And if Robby's father wants to miss out on what an awesome kid he has, then Walt would just have to make up for that.</p>
<p>~ "And I'll never walk away, I'll never break his heart. I'll take care of things, I'll love him. Piece by piece, I restore his faith, that a man can be kind and a father will stay."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Thomas &amp; Keith Tkachuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piece by Piece [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Never Walk Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Tyler Ward's cover of "Piece by Piece"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walt remembers the first time Robby told him about his dad. It wasn’t even Robby that told him. It was Robby’s mom. It was going to be dad’s night at the Knights game and Keith had come up for it. He had spent the practice so far watching Matthew awkwardly flirt with Robby and going out of his way to get Robby to laugh. He knew when his son had a crush and he had a massive crush on Robby.</p>
<p>When Robby’s mom walked over to stand next to him at the glass. He greeted her warmly, they had spoken a lot more recently when it became clear where their sons were headed. </p>
<p>“I’ve never been more grateful for your boy than I am today.” she told him, “He doesn’t remember much about his father. He left us when Robby was pretty young. Tonight was going to be hard for him. Matthew’s been keeping him distracted.”</p>
<p>Walt didn’t know what to say at first, but he focused his gaze on the sixteen year old zipping around the ice. The kid had potential, a lot of it. And he knew that he was going to be in Keith’s life for good if Matthew had any say in it.</p>
<p>That night after the game, when all the dads were milling around with their kids, he pulled Robby over, slinging an arm around him and telling him that he played a great game and should be proud of his performance.</p>
<p>For the rest of that year - and the rest of Robby’s time in OHL - Keith would either shoot him a text or call him, telling him good game and giving little tips on what he could improve on. When he was drafted to the Blues, Walt knew what he looked like without needing to be told. </p>
<p>When Robby got called up, Matthew made the offer but Walt and Chantal didn’t let Robby turn it down, not hesitating to take him in and made sure that Robby felt at home in their home - it was also his now.</p>
<p>Walt went on the first road trip with Robby, bit his tongue when Robby muttered that his dad’s restaurant was just a couple blocks from the hotel, kept his temper in check as he watched his dad turn down Robby’s invitation to the game that night. He kept the boy close to him as they headed back to the hotel. </p>
<p>He spent the game in the Press Box, chatting with Kerbs and Joey and helping to call the second period. That’s when Robby scored and Walt couldn’t stop the yell that escaped him. When the game ended, Walt grinned as Robby immediately headed over to him after leaving the locker room and Walt pulled him in close.</p>
<p>After they get back to the hotel, Frenchie tells Walt that they’ll look after Robby for the night. And he sees how this group takes Robby in as a collective kid and it makes him laugh. Schwartzy is usually so stoic, has always been, but he’s so open with Robby. Petro is there to be a guiding hand - Walt marvels at how well he’s grown into the “C” he wears on his chest. He’s endlessly amused at how amazed O’Ry is as he watches Robby grown even more as a player. Steener makes it clear to Robby that if he needs anything and Walt isn’t around or he doesn’t want to go to Walt for whatever reason, that Robby can come to him. And Walt wonders when all of the “kids” that made this team a young team not that long ago got so grown up and turned into veterans.</p>
<p>And as Walt watches Robby lift the Cup over his head, he feels choked up. He knows the rest of the family is watching back home and he can’t wait to see them, to celebrate with them, because the boys will always be Blues fans but more importantly - they’re Robby Thomas fans. Walt can’t help the ridiculously large grin he knows is on his face. Jax is laughing at him and so is Al. Because this isn’t just elation at the Club he loves so much finally getting the Cup. This is pure elation at his kid winning the Cup.</p>
<p>“Kid,” he grins as Robby skates over to him, grabbing him and hugging him tightly, “I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Walt,” Robby muttered, so soft he almost couldn’t hear him, “thank you for everything.”</p>
<p>When they land back in St. Louis, everyone headed to Enterprise to meet their families. The Alumni get there before the team and Walt finds his family and hugs his kids before hugging Chantal.</p>
<p>“You okay?” she asks him, pulling back to look at him.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of this group,” he replies.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of him, too.” Chantal responds with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>The team arrives and Taryn surprises everyone by shoving both of her brothers aside and running at Robby, who laughs as he catches her.</p>
<p>They get home and Walt agrees to let Matthew sleep downstairs with Robby since his season is officially over and there’s no routine to disrupt until training picks up and Robby looks dead on his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, he barely sees the three boys - just long enough for them to shovel food into their mouths - before they’re piling into Brady’s car and heading to OB’s to meet the guys. And he doesn’t think about it until he gets a text from Matthew saying that Robby’s father called and to be ready. He doesn’t know what that means, but it becomes clear the boys get home that all is not okay. Robby practically runs to him and Walt barely has his arms around the boy before he’s breaking down.</p>
<p>“Why doesn’t he want me?” Robby asks, burying his face against Walt’s chest, “What did I do?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t do anything, sweetie.” Chantal tells him, coming up and joining the hug, “You didn’t do anything.”</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, Robby.” Walt adds on, “We all are.”</p>
<p>When Robby has cried himself out, Walt slowly sits him on the couch, Matthew filling the spot on the other side as Taryn brings Robby a mug of hot chocolate and they spend the day watching stupid videos Matthew found until Robby was feeling more human. He disappeared into the kitchen to help Chantal with dinner and Matthew looked over at Walt and said, “It means a lot to him, you know? Having you and mom. But you, especially.”</p>
<p>“I’m his biggest fan.” Walt replied, which got scoffs from both Matthew and Brady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Robby stumbles up the stairs and hugs Walt, mumbling a soft, “Thank you, dad, for everything.”</p>
<p>And Walt hugs him back tightly. He would burn down the world for this kid, just like he would for his other three.</p>
<p>“Anytime, kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>